Wrecking ball
by Aru Hasuna 2409
Summary: "Hinata, ada urusan penting yang harus ku selesaikan sekarang juga"/"Lagi?"/ aku mendapatimu berdua dengan perempuan lain lalu kau juga meninggalkanku sendirian?/"Aku pikir aku hanya menjadi penggangu dalam hubunganmu dengan dia?"/NaruHina endingnya beda pair/Sad ending?/OOC/Typo/Gak pandai bikin summary/fic ke-3!
Wrecking Ball

 **Story by Aru Hasuna 2409**

 **Pair: NaruHina, NaruSaku  
**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto always only Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, and 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus.**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort (Mungkin? Masih belum bisa nentuin genre nih** **T.T** **)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Penggunaan chara hanya untuk kepentingan alur cerita aja!, OOC, Plot? Gak ngerti-.-, judul ceritanya mungkin gak nyambung, SAD ending, alur cerita masih kecepatan, Typo bertebaran seperti buih di lautan XD, Ejaan belum disempurnakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **I can't live in lie"**_

" _ **Running for my life"**_

" _ **I will always want you"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV**

" **Moshi-moshi Sakura-chan, nande?"**

"… **.."**

" **Ah, sou ka na, Ha'i!, aku segera ke sana"**

"… **.."**

" **Ha'i! Daijobu desu, Jaa…"**

"… **.."**

" **Tuut…tuut…tuut"**

Sakura-chan sedang dalam masalah, ugh… aku harus segera ke sana bagaimanapun juga! Tapi sekarang aku sedang kencan dengan Hinata, bagaiamana caranya agar aku dapat pergi ke rumah Sakura-chan? Kusoooo! Ah, aku akan minta izin bilang pergi karena ada keperluan mendadak kepada Hinata saja! Dengan cara itu pasti Hinata akan memperbolehkan ku pergi untuk meninggalkannya sekarang juga!

" **Ehm, Hinata…"** Panggilku,

" **Ha-Ha'i Naruto-kun, ke-kenapa?"** jawabnya,

" **Etto aku ada urusan mendadak sekali yang harus ku lakukan sekarang juga, jadi aku ingin membatalkan kencan ini, maaf bila membuatmu tersinggung, tapi aku mohon kamu mengerti dengan keadaanku saat ini."**

" **A-apa keperluan itu sangat mendadak sekali?"**

" **Tentu saja sangat penting sekali! Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu kalau urusan ini tidak mendadak?"**

" **O-oh Ha'i, jadi kali ini ka-kau akan meninggalkanku la-lagi?"**

" **Hm…"**

" **Ka-kalau begitu, ba-baiklah, aku mengerti, berhati-hatilah…"**

Yes! Akhirnya aku berhasil!, sekarang saatnya aku pergi ke rumah Sakura-chan…!

 **Hinata POV**

Lagi, aku ditinggal di mall tempat kencan kami sendirian oleh Naruto-kun. Alasannya tetap sama. Yaitu karena dia ada urusan/keperluan yang sangat penting secara mendadak. Apa dia sesibuk itukah menjadi seorang Manager di Perusahaan ayahnya sendiri, ? Haah… aku rasa tidak sesibuk itu. Tapi, aku tidak tau apa keperluan mendadak rutinnya itu.

Sebenarnya aku kesal diperlakukan seperti ini terus seperti setiap kali kami kencan. Saat diawal kami pacaran, dia sangat baik dan perhatian padaku, namun entah kenapa lama-kelamaan dia jadi bersikap acuh kepadaku . Semuanya itu bermula saat kami kencan yang keempat kalinya. Awalnya dia hanya meminta izin untuk mengurus keperluan mendadak yang penting, aku mengizinkannya. Naruto-kun menyruruhku untuk tetap menunggu di Mall tempat kami kencan, dan dia berjanji akan segera kembali setelah urusannya selesai. Awalnya aku menunggu hingga 2 jam lamanya, lalu aku menelfonnya dan dia meminta maaf bahwa kencan kami dibatalkan karena urusannya masih lama. Aku mengerti bagaimana keadaannya, aku memaafkannya. Aku berniat pulang, tapi aku teringat dengan keperluan akan kebutuhan sehari-hariku yang persediaannya hampir habis di rumah tempatku tinggal. Akupun pergi ke Supermarket yang ada di Mall itu untuk berbelanja.

Setelah belanja dan aku berniat untuk beranjak pulang, ternyata aku melihat Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan yang notabanenya adalah temanku saat kuliah tengah bercanda tawa sambil menikmati makanannya di sebuah restoran yang ada di mall tempatku berada saat ini!. Aku kaget saat melihat pemandangan itu. Jujur aku merasa dibohongi oleh Naruto-kun. Aku mencoba berpikir positif kalau dia punya urusan bisnis dengan Sakura-san, tapi rasa penasaranku melebihi usahaku untuk berpikiran positif. Akhirnya aku menelpon Naruto-kun.

Tapi nyatanya, hasinya NIHIL!. Aku berkali-kali menelpon nomor hp Naruto-kun menggunakan Smartphoneku tapi malah dia matikan?!. Apa maksudnya ini? Aku bingung! Sangat bingung!. Jujur akhirnya aku cemburu, dan karena aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka hanya untuk menanyakan kebenaran, aku memilih untuk pulang ke rumah dan menenangkan diri dengan cara berdiam diri dibawahnya kerasnya guyuran air hangat yang keluar dari shower kamar mandiku. Cukup! Aku gak mau pikir itu dan memperpanjang masalah itu lagi.

Malamnya, Naruto-kun menanyakan keadaanku lewat chat. Aku hanya menjawab seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa dia menyadari kalau aku malas membalas chatnya, tapi aku hanya menjawab kalau aku mengantuk dan memang sudah waktunya untuk tidur.

Masalahnya, aku bukan hanya sekali melihat kejadian seperti itu. Tapi **BERKALI-KALI!** , dan saat Naruto-kun membatalkan kencan kami, aku selalu melihat mereka **BERDUA** an **LAGI**! Entah itu mereka sedang pegangan tangan di Konoha Wonderland, makan di restoran Italia, beli baju di Butik ternama, dan yang paling parah adalah saat aku melihat mereka melakukan Kissu.

Walaupun aku melihat mereka ciuman pun aku tidak mau menanyakan kebenaran akan hubungan Sakura-san dengan Naruto-kun. Aku takut kalau Naruto-kun malah memutuskanku. Karena, selama aku hidup dari kecil hingga sampai saat ini, aku berharap menjadi seorang perempuan yang berarti bagi hidupnya, tentunya selain ibunya saat ini. Aku menganguminya sejak kami taman kanak-kanak. Aku tak pernah berkenalan langsung dengannya, hingga saat kuliah aku baru tahu kalau Naruto-kun ternyata adalah kolega bisinis ayahku, Hyuuga Hiashi. Aku terlalu mencintainya hingga aku buta akan apa yang telah aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Walaupun itu menyakitkan, anehnya aku tetap bisa bertahan dengan alasan bahwa aku mencintainya, sangat dan terlalu mencintainya, melebihi aku mencintai diriku sendiri.

Aku merasa kalau kehadiranku dalam kehidupan Naruto-kun sebagai seorang "Kekasih" adalah bak seperti bola penghancur sebuah gedung. Aku hanya mengganggu berjalannya hubungan mereka berdua. Mungkin saja dia menjadikanku sebagai kekasihnya hanya karena terpaksa. Dulu, aku berharap kalau itu semua hanya sebuah khayalan dari otakku yang sangat berlebihan. Tapi entah kenapa, setelah sekian lama aku berpacaran, aku tersadar kalau memang kehadiranku adalah sebagai pengganggu hubungan ereka berdua itu seperti sesuatu yang mutlak, dan tidak dapat terelakkan.

Dan di kencan kami yang kesekian kalinya ini, hal ini terulang kembali. Dia lagi-lagi meminta izin kepadaku dengan alibi kalau dia punya keperluan mendadak yang sangat penting yang harus dia selesaikan saat ini juga. Yah, aku hanya mempersiapkan mental ku untuk kesekian kalinya kalau misalnya aku melihatnya lagi sedang berduaan dengan Sakura-san. Haah...

Ugh… ternyata, sesuai dugaanku, aku melihat kejadian ini lagi! Terulang lagi! Dia tengah berduaan dan memilih-milih gaun yang cocok dengan Sakura-san di dalam sebuah butik yang menjual gaun-gaun pesta yang harganya terbilang mahal. Hey! Aku muak! Selama aku pacaran denganmu Naruto-kun, kau bahkan tidak pernah membelikanku boneka walaupun itu harganya murah? Dan sekarang ini apa yang aku lihat? Membelikan perempuan lain sesuatu yang berlabel mahal? Cukup! Aku sudah bosan, aku hanya berharap semua hal ini adalah kebohongan tapi, ternyata bukan? Sh*t! apa-apaan juga itu sesi memegang-megang pinggang dan saling meluk-memeluk? Selama pacaran ini saja aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu? Tidak, aku terbakar rasa cemburu. Aku cemburu!. Aku harus segara pergi sebelum aku malah makin menjadi-jadi melihat pemandangan yang sudah tidak langka itu lagi.

Skip Time

Akhirnya, aku sudah sampai dirumah. Aku langsumg masuk ke dalam kamarku dan membanting tubuhku di kasur yang empuk ini. mungkin dengan aku melakukan ini, aku bisa melupakan semua yang aku alami dan melupakannya. Tapi apa? Sekarang aku malah nangis. Ah, aku capek dengan semua ini. Aku lalu beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurku dan berlari untuk mengambil handuk yang ada disebelah meja belajarku. Karena terburu-buru, aku menjatuhkan amplop coklat yang ada di mejaku. Aku kembali untuk mengambil dan membuka isi amplop itu. Aku akhirnya teringat kalau ternyata ayahku pernah menawariku untuk melanjutkan S2 di Inggris. Oh Kami-Sama! Ini adalah suatu keberuntungan untukku! Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa melupakan Naruto-kun dan tentunya memutuskan hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun.

Setelah aku membaca seluruh isi amplop itu, aku segara bergegas mandi. Sehabis mandi dan sudah memakai pakaian lengkap, aku turun untuk meminta izin kepada Otou-sama agar diizinkan untuk melanjutkan S2 di Inggris sesuai dengan tawarannya. Awalnya Otou-sama terkejut ketika aku membahas perihal S2 itu tadi, aku hanya menjawab bahwa aku ingin menuntut ilmu lebih dalam dan banyak lagi di negeri sana. Dan dengan alasan itu, Otou-sama setuju dan membelikan tiket penerbagan ku. Aku akan meninggalkan Konoha 3 hari lagi. Aku meminta untuk dipercepat agar aku bisa mencari tempat tinggal disana. Yah, hitung-hitung aku belajar mencoba menjadi anak yang mandiri.

Aku mengirim sebuah pesan singkat yang menagtakan bahwa aku ingin bertemu dengannya esok hari. Tapi 15 menit kemudian aku mendapat balasan bahwa dia tidak bisa kalau besok karena dia sedang mengurus berkas perusahaan yang sangat banyak.

Skip Time

Hari ini Naruto-kun bilang kalau dia harus mengurus banyak berkas perusahaan. Aku tidak percaya, aku lalu datang ke kantornya untuk membuktikan apakah dia benar sedang mengurus banyak brkas perusahaan. Nyatanya pas aku ada di depan ruangannya, aku malah melihat sesuatu yang sama. Berduaan dengan Sakura dan adegan peluk-cium jidat Sakura. Fix, aku hanya memutar bola mataku dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Malamnya, aku mengiriminya pesan singkat agar besok aku ketemu hingga hari disaat aku akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa bertemu denganku karena berbagai macam alasan yang hanya dibuat-buat.

Bahkan aku mendengar dari salah satu karyawan yang bekerja disitu kalau sebenarnya Sakura-san dan Naruto-kun adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan seorang gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata hanyalah seorang pelampiasan dan alibi yang dilakukan Naruto-kun untuk membohongi orang tuanya bahwa dia menyukai anak teman kolega kerja ayahnya sendiri. Sumpah demi apapun, aku merasa sangat marah saat mendengar hal ini. aku segera

Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mengiriminya pesan singkat atau chat dengannya. Aku memaksanya untuk bertemu di Konoha Interntaional Airport saat ini juga. Dan selang 20 menit kemudian aku melihatnya datang dengan tenang, menggunakan celana kantor hitam dan kemeja oranye kesukaannya. Hah…inilah saatnya untuk berpisah dengannya.

" **Konicchiwa Naruto-san"**

" **Hm… Konnichiwa, ada apa ini hingga kamu memanggilku pakai suffix 'san'?"**

" **Ah, masalah itu. Banyak sekali yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Naruto-san"** Jawabku dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

" **Ganti suffixmu itu! Baru kamu bisa berbicara denganku mengenai hal penting yang kamu maksudkan tadi."**

" **Aha, Gomen Naruto-san, saya tidak bisa. Walaupun anda memaksa saya untuk menggantinya tetap saja saya tidak mau. Hal penting yang saya ingin bicarakan sekarang adalah saya ingin memutuskan seluruh hubungan yang pernah saya jalin dengan Naruto-san karena saya tau Naruto-san lebih mencintai Sakura-san dan kalau anda menolak, saya bisa menyebutkan kebohongan dan adegan apa yang anda lakukan dengan Sakura-san, mulai dari makan bersama disebuah restoran Italia yang mahal hingga ciuman saat mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Juga anda selalu membohongi saya kalau anda punya banyak keperluan mendadak dan segala jenis alasan anda untuk meninggalkan saya. Saya sudah cukup merasakan hal itu dan mungkin inilah saatnya saya mengatakan hal ini. Terima kasih atas semuanya, saya tau kehadiran di hidup anda bagaikan suatu bola penghancur hubungan anda. Saya tau diri dan saya sadar akan hal ini. Mulai saat ini saya tidak akan mengganggu hidup anda dan tolong lupakan apapun yang telah terjadi diantara kita berdua selama ini."** Jelasku panjang lebar, haah… akhirnya aku bisa juga berbicara dengan Naruto tanpa terbata-bata. Aku senang pake sekali! Akhirnya beban ini lepas juga. Yokatta

Akupun melangkah pergi masuk ke dalam bandara dengan membawa koperku. Entah kenapa aku menangis, aku akui walaupun rasanya sakit tapi entah kenapa ada sebagian dari hatiku yang terasa lepas dan lega seperti tidak ada beban.

" **Hmm… akhirnya kau sadar eh pengganggu? Haha, Aku menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku karena orangtuaku sangat menginginkan orang tua mu menikahkanmu denganku. Aku tak pernah sudi mencintaimu. Gosip yang mengatakan kalau aku dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih itu memang benar. Dan karena sekarang kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, itu akan memudahkanku untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura secara terang-terangan. Pergilah sesukamu, aku juga tidak peduli, kehadiranmu memang seperti pengganggu. Pergilah sana. Sayonara!"** Jawab Naruto dengan tenangnya, di raut mukanya terpancar kebahagiaan. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan bandara menuju ke tempat parkiran mobil. Aku kaget!. Sangat kaget!. Kata-katanya tajam sekali! Ahahaha… dia memang laki-laki yang kurang ajar dan seorang bajingan kelas kakap. Ah, air mataku keluar semakin banyak. Hatiku semakin sakit, dadaku sesak. Aku tidak mau seperti ini terus. Aku harus pergi. Dan akhirnya aku putuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempatku terhenti tadi dan berlari menerobos orang yang mengantri untuk segera check-in.

Sayonara Naruto, Sankyu atas semua kenangan pahitnya…

 **Naruto POV**

Ah, akhirnya dia minta putus. Jujur ini membuatku merasa senang. Akhirnya tidak ada yang menggangguku kalau aku ingin bermesraan dengan Sakura-chan. Aku tidak perlu repot mengiriminya chat yang menanyakan keadaannya. Aku juga tidak perlu merasa was-was kalau saja saat aku bermesraan, ternyata Hinata melihatku dan melaporkanku pada orangtuaku atau orangtuanya. Yes! Akhirnya segala kerepotanku hilang. Selamat tinggal, aku senang kau pergi. Tidak akan ada lagi penggangu dalam hubunganku dengan Sakura-chan mulai saat ini.

" **Moshi-moshi Sakura-chan?"**

" **Ha'i? "**

" **Ayo pergi keluar untuk menemaniku makan siang…"**

" **Hm, sekarang?"**

" **Iyalah sayang"**

" **oke, aku ganti baju dulu, tapi kita makan dimana?"**

" **Kamu mau makan dimana hm?"**

" **Restoran makanan Perancis, mungkin?"**

" **oke… dandan yang cantik ya manis, tunggu aku 10 menit lagi di depan rumahmu… Jaa"**

" **Mou!, baiklah aku akan dandan secantik mungkin demi untukmu, Ha'i! Jaa…"**

" **Tuut…tuut…tuut…"**

Sekarang waktunya pergi ke rumahnya Sakura-chan…

.

.

.

" _ **I came in like a wrecking ball"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Terkadang sesuatu yang sangat kamu cintai dan sayangi itu tidak memperlakukanmu sama seperti kamu memperlakukannya. Jangan mencintai sesuatu secara berlebihan, karena ketika takdir berkata rencana yang lain, kamu hanya akan berada dalam larutan kekecewaan dan penyesalan yang tanpa sadar kamu buat sendiri."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OWARI!**_

 **Author Note:**

 **Halo Minna! Aku kembali lagi! XD. Ada yang kangen gak sama aku? (*plak* gak bakalan ada yang kangen sama kamu aru!) Oke, aku cuma bercanda kok XP. Tapi Aru kangen banget sama yang namanya bikin fanfic^.^(Mood nulis aru lagi bagus banget nih!). Aru pengen jelasin tentang fanfic ke-2 Aru yang judulnya 'Uzai!'. Sankyu banget ya dah review, follow, sama favs fic ku itu T.T (Aru terharu banget tau pas liat lebih dari 3 orang yang review padahal cuma sedikit tapi happy abis). Aru seneng kalau 2 fanfic aru yang sebelumnya dapat tanggapan positif dari para readers sekalian. Pokoknya makasih banget deh!**

 **Terus sekarang tentang fic ke-3 Aru ini. Fanfic ini Aru sengaja alurnya dipercepat karena Aru gak mau ceritanya jadi multichapter. Aru punya prinsip kalau bikin multichap itu harus seminggu sekali up next chapnya. Gak mau ngaret. Itu semua juga Aru lakuin karena Aru mau UN. Aru dapat inspirasi pas Aru dengar lagu 'Wrecking Ball' nya Miley Cyrus. Terus entah kenapa malah aku kepikiran bikin fanfic dan beginilah hasilnya. Fanfic ini masih jauh banget dari kata sempurna. Aru berharap semakin banyak reader yang ngereview habis baca fic ini, dan fic-fic karyaku yang sebelumnya. Aku butuh banget review positif dari kalian supaya Aru makin semangat bikin fanfic!**

 **Aru juga pengen kasih tau sama kalian semua, mungkin kalau kalian baca semua ficku dan baca pas adegan romancenya mau itu menurut kalian berasa atau nggak tolong dimaklumin aja ya? Aru ini bukan orang yang suka dengan sesuatu hal yang berbau romancenya pekat sekali. Aru gak terlalu suka romantisme karena selama aru hidup, yang namanya keromantisan itu gak pernah dan belum pernah aru rasain. Dan aru pikir hidup itu bukan sebuah cerita manga shoujo XD. Bukan berarti aku gak suka keromantisan, aru suka Cuma nggak terlalu menggemari.**

 **Aru juga mohon doa ya dari kalian semua! Aru kan mau UAS, sama UN, biar lancar XD itupun kalau ada yang mau ngedoain. Terus bagi yang ngePM aku di sosmedku (aku lupa nama akunnya) maaf ya gak aku bales, Tabku hilang soalnya T.T. dan aru mohon doa dari kalian karena aru pengen ngirim sesuatu dan itupun kalau diterima dan bagus XP. Yang jelas bagi yang ikhlas, aku mohon doanya yah! Udah deh gitu aja, kalau kepanjangan entar pada muak lagi, Jaa Minna! Ketemu lagi di fic Aru selanjutnya…!**


End file.
